


【moonsun】日月的小故事（系列短文）

by carriethesun



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, 日月 - Freeform, 日月的小故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriethesun/pseuds/carriethesun
Summary: 媽木日月同人時序寫在玟星solo結束後閱讀此篇日月車文之前請搭配著以下圖片服用https://www.plurk.com/p/nqj14u
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

如果說這世界上有任意門，金容仙願意奉上所有財產買下，然後用它逃離這個地方。

金容仙現在很後悔。

她後悔不該看著小一歲的妹妹，在團體專輯宣傳結束後就立即展開SOLO製作、練習，疲憊到沒有時間睡覺，就跟辛苦的她說，等SOLO宣傳結束，她會幫她實現一個願望。

她很後悔因工作關係而住飯店的今日，沒說要四個人一起睡，而讓文星伊拉著自己住進雙人房。

她更後悔自己就這樣接了文星伊遞來的，上面印有服飾LOGO的紙盒，然後答應了她的願望，穿上盒子裡的「衣服」。

但是這哪是衣服！這連內褲都不算吧！  
金容仙在心裡尖叫。

金容仙用拇指跟食指捏著，看起來是情趣內褲的東西。她看著後面小丁的設計，再看向前面的黑色蕾絲色情地於中間處就開叉，完全就是讓下體毫無遮蔽作用。

這哪是內褲，這是讓人瘋掉的東西吧！

但金容仙是金容仙，是說到就會做到的金容仙。  
所以她深吸一口氣，閉上眼，穿上它。

將羞恥的情趣內褲穿上的那瞬間她就立刻後悔，想立刻脫下來了。

雖然她因為表演服裝的緣故，對於穿丁字褲一事很習以為常。  
但現在身上的這件“丁字褲”，該遮蔽的部位一塊布也沒有！  
想拉旁邊又換那邊走光，想扯哪邊又換哪邊羞恥。

金容仙看著鏡子裡的自己，看著那邊情色的模樣，讓她想直接在這裡挖個洞把自己埋起來。

\--

文星伊左等右等，始終等不到浴室的門打開的聲音。

其實她想看金容仙穿情趣內褲的骯髒想法已經很久了。  
但她知道她那外表大膽，內心膽小的歐膩絕對抵死不從。

幸好上個月金容仙說了一句「妳真的很努力，辛苦妳了。等宣傳結束，妳有什麼願望，我會幫妳實現的！」

讓她終於抓住一個機會，實現她的慾望、啊不是，是心願。

……是睡著了嗎。  
文星伊想。

盯著那道門的文星伊，索性從地上爬起來，朝浴室的方向走去……。

金容仙還在對著鏡中的自己喊話、還在不停地深呼吸，突然就聽到門把旋轉聲，還來不及反應過來，門就被打開了。

金容仙猝不及防地大叫，雙手不知道該遮著前面還是後面，只好用力扯著衣服下擺，遮住前面的春光，對著擅自闖入的人大罵。

「呀！妳、妳是不會敲門的嗎？！出、唔！」

還沒叫囂完，金容仙的嘴隨即被人用手捂住。

「噓……，歐膩、小聲一點，這裡是浴室，跟隔壁房的浴室是同一道牆、隔音說不定沒有很好……。」

文星伊用著氣音在金容仙的耳邊悄聲地說著。

一被這樣提醒的金容仙緊張地閉上嘴，動都不敢動，深怕被隔壁房的妹妹們發現什麼羞恥的事情，絲毫沒有察覺她跟文星伊兩人現在的距離與姿勢有多麼曖昧……。

文星伊一手輕捂著對方的嘴，目光也在同時間不著痕跡的上下掃過。

雖然前面被金容仙的衣襬遮住無法欣賞，但後面的雪白翹臀以及勾勒在上頭的細線，是毫無遮掩的展露在文星伊眼前。

純黑的細線，往下情色地陷入臀縫裡，如此惹火的畫面讓文星伊吞了吞口水，另一隻空著的手忍不住由對方的腰間往下……。

手裡那細緻有彈性的觸感，令文星伊愛不釋手，指腹忍不住掐揉起那看起來相當可口的臀。

金容仙驚呼了一聲，沒想到眼前這人的手居然那麼情色地在那個地方揉捏起來！

文星伊的薄唇貼著金容仙的耳緣，雙眼盯著眼前的鏡子。

「歐膩、這件內褲⋯⋯妳穿起來真的很性感⋯⋯」

尤其是從鏡子前可以一覽無遺地看到她的歐膩的臀，在她手中掐揉出的形狀。

耳邊傳來的低低的氣音震動著金容仙的鼓膜，令她敏感地輕顫著。  
隨著對方在她臀部的手有意無意地往著臀縫靠近揉捏，金容仙也漸漸地無法克制地輕喘起來……。

感受到對方的喘息，文星伊將手從金容仙的唇上移開，指尖摩挲著對方下顎線條、脖子、鎖骨，然後輕戳起對方胸前那顆隔著衣服的突起。

「啊！唔嗯……」  
胸前的敏感突然被這樣地刺激，令金容仙忍不住呻吟，但隨即就咬住自己的下唇，好克制住自己的叫聲、深怕被第三人聽見。

瞧見對方咬唇隱忍，文星伊低下頭，吻住柔軟的上唇，舌頭輕輕地舔舐著被咬到紅潤的下唇，再探進對方口中，手仍不忘持續挑逗著漸漸挺立的乳尖。

隨著越發激情的濕吻，斷續的呻吟聲也隨之頻繁。  
感受到金容仙被挑逗到幾乎站不穩，文星伊索性將人往後帶幾步，再將人托起，讓她直接坐在流理台上。

一下子被推坐到冰涼的大理石材質流理台上，令金容仙一個哆嗦，雙腳曲起避免肌膚接觸太多冰冷。

文星伊見狀便趁機握住金容仙的雙膝，將雙腿分開來，一覽春光。

雙腿被毫不客氣地掰開來，下身直接毫無遮掩地暴露在文星伊的眼前。  
直衝顏面的羞恥感令金容仙想要立刻闔住雙腿。沒想到文星伊反應更快，直接將她一腳架上流理台，手更直接沿著大腿內側滑向根部，直觸敏感地帶。

少了布料的阻隔，文星伊只是手指稍微地輕觸輕揉，就瞬間點燃了她……。

文星伊簡直是愛極了情趣內褲的設計。

沿著細線往下，不用脫下來，就能揉弄陰唇。稍微撥開，就能直觸陰蒂，再稍微往下……就能摸到早已濕得一塌糊塗的唇瓣。

文星伊舔吻著金容仙的耳廓，手指迫不及待地探入濕潤的甬道。

突然的填滿感讓金容仙一時壓抑不住呻吟聲，叫了出來。

「啊！嗯……不、不行……、星……啊、」  
金容仙努力地在陣陣快感中捉住一絲理智。

「星啊、星……妹妹們都在隔壁房……不、不可以——」

帶著輕笑的聲音傳入耳中。

「那、姊姊只好忍耐著點……別叫出聲了。」

完？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 媽木日月同人
> 
> 觀看此篇文前請先至下列網站看過短漫後再閱讀  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/npkb6s
> 
> 為Solarsido 的巧克力挑戰的最後片段的衍生

今日的solarsido 拍攝完成了，廠商送的巧克力球也在拍攝期間被大量消滅。  
知道金容熙喜歡黑巧克力，金容仙將黑巧克力口味全都送給自己的姐姐。

而剩下的幾盒，金容仙打算跟文星伊兩人一起吃完。  
畢竟剛結束宣傳活動的她們，好不容易可以稍微放縱口欲，當然要趁這時候吃吃這些之前完全不能碰的高熱量甜食。

\--

塞了兩顆巧克力球進嘴裡的文星伊，喀滋喀滋的品嚐著。

「雖然是業配，但這巧克力還真好吃。」  
「對吧對吧！」

金容仙嘴裡不曉得塞了多少，臉頰肉看著比平常還要豐盈許多。

『啊、吃完了……。』

盯著自己手上只剩空殼包裝袋的文星伊，轉頭向著年長自己一歲的姐姐。

「歐膩、可以再給我一些嗎？」  
「才不要呢～這是最後一顆了，最後一顆是我的～要的話自己來搶啊～」

金容仙擺出一副「怎樣最後一顆是我的了～」的表情，右手拿著的巧克力球彷彿是冠軍獎盃似的，哼哼兩聲將巧克力球丟往嘴裡。

將這畫面看在眼裡的文星伊不著痕跡地挑了挑眉，心想。

『……自己搶是吧。』

文星伊旋即伸手擄住金容仙的右手，順勢將她往自己方向一拉，唇也直接對準了迎面而來的柔軟。

金容仙還在不明所以，瞬間就被文星伊吻住了。  
當她意識到自己被吻了，正開口想抗議時，對方靈活的舌尖就趁機探入自己口中。

金容仙白皙的臉蛋瞬間漲成粉色，又羞又惱地想推開對方，但手被那人緊箍住，只能曖昧的貼在對方胸前，彷彿欲拒還迎。  
感受到對方強勢的舌，截住了巧克力球，但對方卻沒捲走，反而靈活地將巧克力球，輕柔緩慢地碾壓在自己的舌頭上。

巧克力球在兩人的舌間融化，彼此的唾液都浸滿了甜膩，金容仙想將巧克力球推去文星伊嘴中，就可順勢結束這令她害羞到要瘋掉的吻。  
但文星伊總是巧妙的勾回金容仙的小舌，伴著巧克力球，來回逗弄著那害羞逃避的舌頭。

或許是發現，再吻下去就不太妙。  
在曖昧的氣氛即將超越理智之際，文星伊將舌退出金容仙的嘴，離開前還依依不捨地舔吻了對方沾著巧克力的嘴角。

整張臉熱到發燙的金容仙大口地喘著氣，抽回的右手輕抵著異常敏感的唇，一臉又羞又怒地、無言地瞪著看起來若無其事的文星伊。

文星伊微紅著臉，故作鎮定地咳了一下，順便調整呼吸。

「咳嗯……真美味啊……。」  
「雖然，巧克力在歐膩嘴裡就融化了就是了。」

……！！！！！

顧不得形象，金容仙羞惱地撲向油膩至極的戀人身上，舉起長安洞火拳，爆打一波。

「呀！妳小子給我過來！！！！」

文星伊大笑著抬起一隻手擋下攻擊。

而另一隻手溫柔且珍惜地環住屬於她的太陽。

完？

\--

官方逼死同人的日月最香了


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我似乎是得了小忍一畫日月，我就忍不住動筆寫文的病
> 
> 明明是一篇可愛無腦的小moonsun  
> 寫完之後覺得莫名車速有點快  
> 這一切不是我的錯，都是日月本身太曖昧   
> 一樣先請木木們到小忍那看完日月短篇漫後，  
> 再來看敝人詮釋的日月短（？）文  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/nr4x1d

大部分的女子團體，為了市場以及曝光度，風格大多以可愛、性感為主要風格。  
如此才能吸引大量男粉絲的關注。

而金容仙與文星伊待的四人女子團體，雖然主體也是以性感為主軸。  
但隨著團體漸漸成長，四個人個別的特色也漸漸明顯。

時間一長，她們的團體，也走出了與一般女子團體不同、但卻獨具風格與色彩的路。

不過遇到重要場合，或是歌曲情境需要，還是得有要穿上禮服，甚至是微露香肩與美背的性感裝扮。  
而文星伊一向最不愛的，就是這種輕飄飄、露出大量肌膚的衣服，每每穿上，總是渾身不自在。  
但為了配合團體整體呈現，文星伊不會有任何怨言與抗拒，還是會默默地把造型衣服穿上，以達到標準。

不，是比標準更好。

例如現在，文星伊正站在更衣室裡，身上穿著黑色典雅的貼身禮服。  
她望著鏡中的自己，衣服胸前剪裁的設計令她雪白的肌膚嶄露無遺，往下甚至看得到微微露出的乳溝。  
腰臀間彈性的布料將她的曲線緊緊包裹住，不露一絲肌膚但卻十足性感。

文星伊面露羞赧，閉上眼，無奈地嘆了一口氣，嘴裡無聲的念著，為了團體、為了團體。

她將雙手伸到後方欲將鍊頭往上拉起。  
然而不知道是自己的角度不對，還是其他問題，手中的鍊頭不管怎麼拉，都沒有動靜。  
擔心自己等等太用力不小心將衣服扯壞，文星伊別無選擇，默默地拉開更衣室簾子一角，訥訥對著一人求救。

「歐膩……，妳現在有空嗎？」

金容仙正拿著手機翻找著她的影片檔，思索著她下次的YOUTOBE頻道要做什麼挑戰。  
忽聞後頭傳來了熟悉嗓音，但語調和口氣卻完全不熟悉。

金容仙回過頭，看見呼喊她的那人臉頰微紅，一手還抓著簾子，將自己遮得徹徹底底，與平時捉弄她的樣子大相逕庭。  
那模樣……讓她覺得很可愛，不由得勾起了她的捉弄欲。

金容仙落落大方地走向文星伊，一手迅速拉開更衣室的簾子，再迅速拉上，只將自己的一顆頭露在更衣室內。  
她歪頭笑笑地對著人說道。

「怎麼啦？是……要陪妳穿衣服是嗎？」

瞧見被她調侃的那人雙頰又泛紅許多，神情卻故作鎮定地回她。

「誰要妳陪啊……真是的……。」  
文星伊清了清喉嚨，再說道。  
「咳嗯、歐膩，妳、妳可以幫我把背後的拉鍊拉上嗎？」

金容仙將視線轉向文星伊身後的鏡子，確實地看見了文星伊那因尚未拉起拉鍊而暴露出來的光滑裸背。

金容仙拉開簾子，漾起大大的笑容。  
「當然可以啊！我進來囉！」

然後直接面對著文星伊，雙手伸到她的背後，用環抱著她的方式，準備完成文星伊的需求。

被突如其來的環抱嚇到的文星伊抖了一下，但因為知道外面還有人，不適合出聲，只好默默咬著下唇，由著正在幫她解決問題的那雙手，在她背後肆意遊走。

「嗯……我看看喔……。」

金容仙邊說著話，指尖則在文星伊光裸的背上撩勾著。  
感受到環抱著的人輕輕地顫抖著，指頭再循著性感的背溝徐徐往下，還不忘用著指甲搔刮著，惹得那人倒抽一口氣。  
待碰到了鍊頭，金容仙仍舊不慌不忙地緩緩拉上，空著的另一手也不忘再從背溝原路撓回來。

調皮的雙手依依不捨地從文星伊的背上離開，金容仙眼神帶著深深的笑意望進文星伊的雙眼。 

「好啦！這樣應該就沒問題了。」

文星伊迴避著對方直勾勾的眼神，面紅耳熱、帶著些許的窘迫。 

「謝、謝謝……。」

金容仙饒富趣味地看著不同於平常的文星伊，覺得這樣的她特別可愛，而且……可愛地讓人想欺負……。  
瞧見了她那壓著齒痕的下嘴唇，金容仙忍不住湊上去舔了一下那痕跡，再順勢地親了一下，還順便發出了不大不小的接吻聲。

沒有料到金容仙會在這種地方做這種大膽事的文星伊，腦袋瞬間一片空白，而後忍不住惱羞的大喊。

「歐膩！！！！！」

\--

而同時間，在更衣室外頭的另外兩人。

「那兩個歐膩又在幹嘛？」  
「不用管她們。惠真幫我拉拉鍊。」

完？

\--

刻意不提到團體名字是因為  
覺得雖然是開腦洞的文，還是保護她們一下好了  
（雖然更煽情的我都寫了

最後還是大聲告白小忍，  
妳的日月圖真的是香炸！！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是的我又在補腦洞
> 
> 看著最近幾次的容仙影片，同事1都在身邊
> 
> 我的一個腦洞！我的手就！   
> 然後妄想就產出了（咦
> 
> 時序為容仙solo期間
> 
> 玟星星（狗狗星）視角為主

金容仙結束了一整天的SOLO排練行程時已是深夜。  
剛洗淨身子的她沒有覺得神清氣爽，仍然覺得疲憊不已。

舞蹈的排練、飲食的節制，還有自己對自己的高標準要求，壓得她有些喘不過氣。  
但，只要一想到木木們的期盼與期待，金容仙覺得，就算再累再辛苦，都很值得。

將自己丟進柔軟的床鋪後，隨手將一旁的手機拿起，打開後發現了幾則訊息。

嗯，是她的同事1。

同事1問了自己是不是已經到家了？可以來找她嗎？

金容仙的嘴角不自覺地揚起，滿是笑意的雙眼盯著螢幕，手指簡短的打上幾個字。

「等妳。」

\--

半夜，鑰匙轉鎖聲響起，在不大的空間裡盪起回音。  
文星伊踏進一片漆黑的玄關，鞋子脫好，沒有開燈，熟練地從客廳往著要尋的那人寢室走去，一路上完全沒撞到任何東西。

悄聲地打開房門，沿著床頭的昏黃夜燈看去，不意外地看見早已熟睡的身影，而且還很可愛的抱著上頭印有月亮星星圖案的兔子娃娃，惹得文星伊一陣輕笑。

來之前就已洗好澡的文星伊，想著畢竟是從外面來的，便轉身走向浴室，簡單的沖洗一遍。  
隨手換上金容仙的睡衣後，就輕手輕腳地鑽進了金容仙的棉被裡，還順手將兔子娃娃從金容仙懷裡拎出來，隨手丟到地上。

她側身悄悄地安靜地面對面將金容仙輕摟近懷中。  
想著平時這樣的舉動，金容仙早就被她吵醒了。

但此時的金容仙仍舊呼吸平穩地熟睡著。  
文星伊心想，一定是累壞了吧……。

懶惰的地獄裡沒有金容仙，這句話真是一點也不假。  
她那努力得要死的歐膩，又是錄音又是練舞又是拍YOUTUBE，一天彷彿當兩天用。

而現在這時期正是不適合人群聚集的時候，但偏偏練舞就是一堆又一堆的人群，錄音也是大家共用著一間錄音室，也不知道有沒有消毒過，文星伊的一顆心真的是又擔心又焦慮。

雖然她自己現在處於SOLO結束後的休息階段，所以大部分的時間都能圍繞在金容仙的身邊，幫忙著她拍攝影片，也能留心注意著她的身體或是手邊的消毒。  
但也不是一整天都能保護著她，不是一整天都能看見她，所以文星伊總是在自己一個人的時候默默擔心得要死。

文星伊將腿屈膝微微蜷縮著自己，想著，如果自己能縮成小小的，就能躲在金容仙的衣服裡或是金容仙的頭上，不會被人發現了。

不過，歐膩常常不洗頭，頭應該很臭，自己應該會先被熏死。  
想到此，文星伊忍不住地竊笑。

低下頭，望向金容仙酣睡的可愛臉龐，臉頰肉因為側睡的關係被擠了出來，看起來更加可愛。  
手指沒有忍住地往那臉頰肉輕戳了一下。  
視線再微微往上，沒有看見平常咕溜咕溜地轉動的大眼，但看見了那因操勞而留下的憔悴與黑眼圈。

文星伊心疼地看著藏在纖長睫毛下淡淡的青色。  
她將金容仙睡亂的髮絲勾向耳後，臉湊近她的睡顏，緩慢且輕柔地親吻著她的額、眼瞼、臉頰、最後向著金容仙微微嘟起的雙唇，輕輕地啄吻了一下。  
右手慢慢往下，從金容仙的睡衣下擺探進去，撫上她最近訓練有成的腹部，再往上到柔軟的左胸脯。

她將手心貼合著金容仙的左胸，感受著她的心跳聲。  
她並沒有想要做什麼，她就只是，貪戀著金容仙的體溫，貪戀著金容仙的心跳……。

真想每分每秒……都在妳身邊。

文星伊的左手舉到了金容仙的胸前，將她的睡衣鈕扣緩緩解開，右手輕輕地拉開金容仙左半邊的睡衣。  
文星伊盯著金容仙雪白緊緻的左胸，然後將身子往下挪，嘴唇朝向乳尖下方的柔軟，不輕不重的吸吮，落下淡淡的、屬於文星伊的印記。

這樣我就能隨時待在離歐膩最近的地方了……。

文星伊滿意的看著那吻痕，然後雙手規規矩矩地將金容仙的睡衣扣回去。  
心情頓時變很好的她，將雙手環繞在金容仙的纖細腰間，窩進了金容仙的懷裡，蹭了蹭，輕輕地帶著撒嬌聲音。

「晚安，我的容仙。」

完？

\--

做了這麼多小動作，金容仙有沒有醒來呢、  
各位讀者可以自己想像（笑


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 容仙視角
> 
> 一點小靈感  
> 一點小段子
> 
> 但不小心糖罐整個打翻了

金容仙喜歡各種樣子的文星伊。  
不論是對著粉絲們油膩逗弄的舉止、吃著糖葫蘆時塞滿嘴的倉鼠樣子，或是專注著寫詞作曲的神情、在舞台上閃耀著帥氣光芒的樣子。

不過金容仙更喜歡只有她們兩個人時的文星伊。  
不論是在大家面前蹭她臉摟她腰等等的不經意令粉絲尖叫的舉動，或是兩人獨處時，用著唇蹭著她的脖頸，  
而雙手深刻地記著她的身體線條的舉動……。

但金容仙從來沒有告訴文星伊，她最喜歡的文星伊的樣子，

是她們站在彼此面前，彼此互相望進彼此的眼裡，  
然後下一刻，文星伊的雙手會繞到她的背後，緊緊地、緊緊地，將自己擁入懷裡。

文星伊的手會分別環繞在自己的右側腰與左後肩，頭埋進自己的左側頸，不留一絲縫隙地緊摟著自己。

金容仙很喜歡很喜歡，這個時候的文星伊。  
彷彿這個時刻，文星伊的手中，只有金容仙她自己，沒有別人。

而金容仙也會在這時候，將手繞向文星伊身後，上臂上抬，雙手緊緊摟著文星伊的雙肩，頭靠著她的左肩，閉上眼。

彷彿這個時刻，她的手中，也只有文星伊，沒有別人。

完？


End file.
